Vacation in Florida
by Br0kenChim3ra
Summary: The gang takes a vacation in the beautiful state of Florida! But Maka isn't too hot with the idea, and Soul is trying to to win her over! But with one disaster after another, will Soul ever get close to her? SoMa main, some Tsu*Star and KidLiz in the mix. Patty remains forever alone. Fluffy, and, if you squint hard, hints of lemon. Lots of swearing, some gore, and lots of humor.
1. Arrival

**A/N: OMFG IM ON MY DAD'S LAPTOP! Haha, so I'm gonna say, I won't be updating Stay Strong very soon. Both me and **_IwubSoulEaterEvans_** are having some writer's block for where we are at in the chappie .3. That and I'm currently moving rooms in my house. Doesn't seem bad? Well, when you have to replace the carpet, paint the walls, and move a shitload of stuff, it takes more than you'd think. Well, my mom and dad just wanna throw me outta the smallest room in the house, so yup, they're fixing the electricity in the other room (none of the outlets work in it) and renovating it to my tastes. They're even letting me DRAW on one of the walls! Now THAT is aweshum for me ;w;**

**This story came to me in the middle of the night one day. Yeah, and that was a while ago, and now I finally go to writing it….at 11 PM at night .3.**

**Also, I just changed my pen-name from **_Chromazone88_** to **_bl00stream-iNSaNiTY_**. Can you guys tell me if the username sounds cool or not? *puts on shades* I AM a cool girl after all.**

**Chrome: What? Cool? Ha, if anything, you're farthest from cool.**

**Me: Get me down why don't you…. *sulks in Crona's emo-corner***

**Chrome: You're hopeless, aren't you? *sighs and shakes head***

**Vector: She DID make you to be exactly like her, idiot.**

**Chrome: You had to bring that up… *joins me in the corner***

**Vector: Morons…..**

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own Soul Eater or any of its characters. *sinks down lower to the ground***

**_(Yuss, I find the little talk-things between characters enjoyable, so expect more of those.)_**

* * *

_"What? Vacation?" Maka was dumbfounded. In her entire life, she would never have thought of taking a vacation. _

_"Yes," Lord Death replied in a surprisingly calm voice. "A vacation. You seven have been working very hard. Collecting Kishin souls is difficult on its own, and on top of that, you've been assisting with teaching at the academy. And to top it all off, you did defeat Asura, so it's one of the best ways I can thank you at the moment. "_

_"But Lord Death, why now? The other stu-" _

_WHO CARES ABOUT THE OTHER STUDENTS? YOUR GOD DEMANDS TO TAKE A VACATION FROM THIS DUSTY CITY!" Black*Star cut her off with his obnoxious voice._

_"Black*Star! They are in the middle of learning Dual Arts! We just can't leave in the middle of the lesson!" Maka shouts back._

_"Sure we can! If they are as godly as me they can get through the Dual Arts as easy as we did!"_

_"Do I have to remind you how long it took us to get through it?" Kid interrupted. "We almost got kicked out of Stein's class because we were so far behind!"_

_"Yeah so? That was bookworm's fault over there." Black*Star points his thumb back at Maka._

_"Maka-CHOP!" A puff of smoke rose from Black*Star's head as he collapsed in a heap. "Do we really need to be bringing that up now!?"_

_"Oh come on Maka, do you really need to ruin this for us?" Liz piped in. "A vacation sounds great. All we have been doing is fighting, I could really use a break." Maka turns her head towards the eldest Thompson._

_"Yeah but-"_

_"Come on Maka! Lord Death wants us to go to Florida too! Maybe we can find some giraffes there…" Patty started to ramble something about giraffes while Liz was desperately trying to explain to her sister that giraffes live in Africa, not Florida._

_"Oh, it'll be so much fun Maka! Lord Death even paid for a seaside hotel and transportation!" Tsubaki beamed excitedly._

_"But guys…" Soul placed a hand on his meister's shoulder._

_"Seriously Maka? The only vacation we've had in forever and you want to stay and teach? How uncool…"_

_Maka looked around at everyone, then exclaimed, "I am NOT leaving here until all of the younger students pass Dual Arts!" She stomped her foot on the ground to show her point._

* * *

Maka sighed at the flashback of the night before. _I cannot __**believe**__ I let them convince me to leave Death City… _She was dragging her bags through the lobby of the hotel they were staying in. Seaside Inn, it was called. How original.

She finally reached the elevator and pressed the _up_ button. The blonde turned her head behind her to see Soul carrying a duffle bag while having some conversation with Black*Star about who can swim the fastest and Tsubaki just leisurely strolling behind the two idiots. Kid was having an argument with receptionist about why he can't have the eighth room on the eighth floor, and why they don't even have an eighth floor in the first place. His weapons were trying to calm him down, obviously not working. The receptionist was giving him the _What the hell is wrong with you? _look.

_Ding! _The elevator beeped before opening its doors. It was surprisingly large inside it. Maka made her way inside, shortly followed by Soul and Back*Star, who were already making bets on Shinigami knows what. Tsubaki calmly strolled pass them and stood next to Maka. Then a couple moments later, Liz was dragging a bawling Kid into the elevator. Patty came in with their bags.

Maka was lost in her thoughts until she realized something very important.

"Oh _shit_." She exclaimed.

Tsubaki angled her vision towards the girl. "What's wrong Maka-chan?" The shadow weapon had worry plastered on her face. Everyone (except Kid, who was in a heap on the floor crying his eyes out) else focused their attention to Maka.

"I just realized I left my bathing suit at Death City. My. Fucking. Bathing. Suit." It was obvious that this was pissing her off easier than it should have. Especially to Soul. He sighed and made his way over to her.

"It'll be fine Tiny-tits." Maka shot daggers at him with her eyes.

"And how is that? I'm in a fucking hotel next to the fucking ocean with no fucking swimsuit."

Soul became very uncomfortable to her response. He was only trying to make her feel better, she never wanted to go on this vacation anyways. And now he had only one option to do, and it was going to be a very uncool one...

Sighing, he replied in a low voice, "Because I'll take you to the mall we saw on the way here to buy you a new suit…"

Maka's face lit up, surprisingly. "Really?"

"Yeah, sure."

"Ooh, and maybe while we are out I can find a few outfits for the rest of the trip! Oh, and can Tsubaki and the others come? If I'm going out shopping, might as well bring the whole gang! Alright then, when are we leaving? Noon? Three? Ooh, I wonder what kinds of stores they have here…."

The blonde continued to ramble on about what kinds of outfits she hoped to see. Soul groaned a bit. Tomorrow was going to be a long day.

The elevator dinged again, then opened its doors to reveal a hallway with four rooms on either side. Kid's mood improved a bit at the symmetrical sight.

"Ah, just look at that! All the rooms are perfectly aligned with one another!" He clasped his hands together with his amber eyes shining.

"ok, so which rooms do we have?" Tsubaki asked Liz.

"Before Kid had his meltdown, she gave me the three room cards. I'm guessing Lord Death is having the weapon-meister pairs stay in separate rooms." She hands Maka a card and then Tsubaki one.

"Ok, can we please go sit down now? I just want to lay down on my bed after being cooped up on that damned plane for 5 fucking hours." Soul complained.

"You're not laying down until you take a shower. You didn't have time for one this morning, so I'm going to make you take one now." His meister informed. Soul groaned.

The gang split up into their rooms. Everyone had a room on the left side; the side with balconies facing the sea. Maka slid the key card in the slot, unlocking the door. She opened the door, only to reveal something she was _definitely_ not expecting.

* * *

**Me: So, did you guys like it? Was it awesome? Or was it so bad to the point where you want to sick all living creatures on me to rip my eyeballs out? **

**Masao: I thought the cliffhanger was a good shot! **

**Jigoku: But on the first chapter, seriously? You've probably pissed a lot of people off now. **

**Me: Oh shut up Jigoku. I'm just trying to keep the readers interested.**

**Jigoku: *sing-song voice* Not working~**

**Me: *pouts***

**Masao: Read and review please!**


	2. Towels

**A/N: Oh looky, I updated the very next day! It must be a miracle. Haha, anyways, yeah, I'll be updating this often. Maybe even twice a day…..depends on how fast I can write it or how much inspiration I have. But then again, I already had this story played out in my head like an episode! **

**Raidon: That made NO sense whatsoever.**

**Me: It wasn't supposed to.**

**Chrome: Whatever, this is gonna be a sucky chapter, I know it.**

**Robert: Oh shut up. She does her best on her fics!**

**Chrome: Why are you even talking?**

**Robert: …. *looks down at the ground***

**Me: Ugh, can't you just stop tormenting him for once?**

**Raidon: Apparently not. **

**Me: Whatever, I don't own Soul Eater or its characters. But how much I would love to do so ;w;**

* * *

Maka rang the key card through the slot on the door handle, unlocking it. When she opened the door, her good mood faded back into pissed off.

It was a normal hotel room, actually nicer than the average. There wa inch TV, a dresser, a couch, a large bathroom, and a desk. But, in the corner of the room, next to the slider on the balcony, was a bed. _One_ bed.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Maka cursed under her breath, but still loud enough for Soul to hear.

"What's wrong again, bookworm?" Soul leaned his head above her shoulder to peer into their room. He saw an ordinary hotel room. But the thing that made him flinch was the single, queen-sized bed in the corner of the room.

Maka turned her head to look at her weapon partner. "So…"

"U-um, you take couch, and I'll ta—"

"Maka-CHOP!" She slammed one of her mysterious books into the albino's head. "Are you really thinking that I'm going to sleep on the couch!?"

"Well, I don't want to sleep on that thing either!" Soul was clutching his head from the chop he received.

"Then sleep on the floor!"

"Hell no!"

"Hell yes! It's either the floor, or the couch Soul!"

Soul groaned for the third time in the past five minutes. "Fine, take the bed. I'll take the stupid couch. But if I wake up with a stiff back tomorrow, it's on you Tiny-Tits!"

"Maka-CHOP!" That same book came crashing on his head once again, this time knocking him out for a few brief moments.

After things cooled down, the pair got settled into their hotel room.

"Soul. Go take a shower now. Please."

"Fine. Don't do anything stupid while I'm gone."

Maka glared at him. "Sure, and you don't do anything stupid in the shower."

Soul smirked, and disappeared into the bathroom. Maka plopped onto the couch with a book she started reading on the plane. Apparently it was a series called _Wolves of the Beyond_. She was never really into these types of books, but she decided to try it anyways. And to her surprise, she liked it. It even made her cry a few times, which worried the hell out of her overprotective weapon.

That memory made her pause in her book for a moment._Why is Soul so overprotective of me? Well, it his duty_—snicker—_to protect his meister at all costs. But he seems too protective…..he even chased off the only guy that has every liked me…oh poor Hiro…like I'll ever like him anyways. But still, Soul doesn't care about my love-life, right? _Maka jumped a bit when she heard the shower water turn on with great pressure. Well, it was more like Soul yelping from the ridiculously hot water.

_"Ahh, shit! Too hot!" _She heard him shout. She giggled for a moment, and then returned to her book. She lost her train of thought, so why not return to the book about the wolf pup with a twisted paw that was cast out from all clans to die?

* * *

"_Oh shit!"_ Soul shouted from the bathroom. _"Maka!"_

Maka looked up from her book with annoyance. "What do you want idiot?"

_"I forgot to grab some clothes. Can you get in my bag and grab me some?"_

"I'm not touching your clothes! Get them yourself!"

_"Dammit woman! Why do you have to be so damn stubborn?"_ She heard him groan through the bathroom door. _"Alright, I'm coming out."_

"You better have a towel."

The doorknob turned and Maka went back to her book. She could smell the steam coming from the bathroom. Soul made his way next to the door, holding a towel around his waist. That's where he left his bag, but unfortunately, it wasn't there.

"Woman!" Maka didn't respond. "Hey! Tiny-tits!" That caught her attention.

"What!?" She shouted back. "I'm in the middle of a good part!"

"Where's my bag?"

"Threw it off the balcony."

"Maka. Seriously. Where's my duffle bag?"

"Like I said, threw it off the balcony."

Soul pinched the bridge of his nose, trying to keep his temper. "Why would you throw my bag off the balcony?"

"Because I can."

"I'm not going down there with just a towel. So you either go get it yourself, or you stuck with me like this."

"I'm not getting off this couch."

"Fine then."

Maka felt Soul sit down on the other side of the couch. She looked up from her book, completely forgetting about him just wearing a towel. A tiny squeak came out of her mouth, and her face began to turn red. Soul turned his head and found her staring at his chest.

"Like what you see?"

"S-s-shut up!"

"Ok, so why did you throw my bag off the balcony?"

"Why should I tell you?"

"Because I want to know."

"Didn't I tell you to shut up?"

"Why won't you just tell me why you threw my clothes off a three story building? Unless…." Soul got up from the couch and began walking towards the slider. Maka saw what he was doing. _Oh crap, he's gonna figure out that I was messing with him!_

"Wait! You can't go out there!"

Soul stopped. "And why not?"

"Ummm, because your naked?"

"Nice try. I have a towel anyways."

"Then go downstairs and get it."

"No."

"Just run so no one sees you."

"What the hell woman? What makes you think I'm gonna streak down the hallways of a hotel?"

"But you have a towel."

"That doesn't matter. I am NOT going downstairs. Cool guys don't walk or _streak_ in hotels naked." Soul began walking again.

Maka just didn't know what else to do, so, she stuck out her foot in front of him. The way he walkes, it's not very hard to trip him unless he sees your foot.

_THUD._

Soul landed flat on his face. _Hard. _Maka started laughing and Soul scowled.

"You must be lying then."

"What? No I'm not!"

"Denial is key~"

"Shut up, Soul!"

Soul rolled over onto his back to stand back up, but, unfortunately, Maka came and sat on his stomach.

"Maka. Get off me."

"Nope~"

"Maka. Get. Off."

"Still a no~"

Soul sighed, then shoved her off him. She hit the ground next to him with a _THUMP._

"Not as much fun now, is it bookworm?"

"Nggh…"

Soul began to stand up, but Maka wasn't giving up. She grabbed his arm and pulled it towards her. But he just twisted it and then pulled away. Then she subconsciously grabbed his towel….

Soul flinched when he felt a tug at the towel tied around his waist. And all it took was that one, single tug for it to be undone. The towel fell on Maka's face, and Soul was frozen in place from shock.

Maka again subconsciously pulled the towel off her face, but instantly regretted it. Her face probably turned about 100 shades of red before reaching the darkest it could go. But compared to her face, Soul's was absolutely _priceless._ His face was an even darker red tha hers, with his teeth clenched together. In a way, it reminded Maka of the Excalibur face.

They stayed frozen in their places for about, oh I don't know, a good 30 seconds maybe, Until finally Maka thought of the best idea ever. _This is payback for teasing me Soul. _

Maka smirked, then took off running around the room with Soul's towel. It took him a couple more seconds to process what she was doing, then it hit him. _She's gonna throw my towel off the balcony. Shiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii iiit!_

"Dammit Maka! Give me back my towel!" Soul ran after her, naked I should add, around the room. She kept waving the towel in the air, teasing him. At least he was keeping her away from the slider at the time. The whole scene was like a _Tom and Jerry_ cartoon, except without all the furniture being broken.

"You're not getting this towel back!"

"Give it to me dammit!"

"Nope!"

"Maka!"

"Never!"

Soul felt so uncool and awkward _streaking _around the hotel room. The worst part was that he was chasing, well, he won't admit it, but, _crush _around the room just for a towel, when he could've just gone back to the bathroom and get another. But he had to admit, this _was _pretty fun.

When Maka rounded around him, he took this chance to tackle her onto the ground. _Thank Shinigami that I caught her. Finally. Damn girl, she's gonna get it. _

"Gotchya! Now give me back the towel!"

"No, you pervert!"

"Wait, _you _are calling _me_ a pervert when _you_ stole the towel from _me_? How much more of a hypocrite can you be?"

"I didn't steal your towel, it was an accident!"

"But you ran away with it!"

"Shut up!"

"Give me the fucking towel!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"Nooooo!"

"Yes!"

Maka and Soul wrestled around with the towel for a bit, until there was a knocking on the slider glass. They both looked up at the door, and there were two things they noticed. One was that the curtain was not shut. The other was that a certain blue-haired monkey was standing there on the other side with one of the most evil grins anyone has ever seen. It took a second for the pair to notice that his phone was out.

_With the record light on_.

For a moment, it took both Maka and Soul to figure out why he was recording this, and then they noticed their position. Soul was on top of Maka, holding down the wrist with the towel in it. Maka was on her back with one arm holding back his free arm, her legs spread a bit, _with a naked Soul in between them._

That instant, both of their faces turned about 200 shades of red this time, and were frozen in place. That was, until Maka broke the very awkward, uncool, and uncomfortable silence. Well, technically, it was Soul, but Maka caused him to break it.

She kicked Soul right in the—oh. And she still had her boots on.

"FUUUUUCK! What the hell Maka?!" He clutched his crotch area. Great, now he's gonna be walking funny for probably the rest of the night.

Maka casually, yet irritably, threw the towel on him. "Your bag is in the closet." She casually walked towards the bathroom.

Soul was still on the ground. This pain was worse than that time when Crona cut open his torso. He definitely could not move, not even to save his life.

Black*Star stopped the recording (finally) and slid the glass open a crack. He still had an evil grin on his face.

"Your god was sent to tell you that we are going out to eat! I was also sent to ask when you will be ready, but that looks like it gonna take a while." He jumped back over to his balcony laughing that obnoxious laugh of his.

_Great._ Soul thought. _Now I'm gonna be walking funny, blackmailed, _and_ avoided by Maka for the rest of the trip probably._ For about the next ten minutes, all you could hear was Soul's obnoxious groans of pain.

* * *

**Chrome: Alright, now this was good! I liked reading about Soul getting kicked in the nuts. *snicker***

**Me: Had to make this funny~**

**Chris: You girls have no idea how painful that is, do you?**

**Vector: Don't need to, because you guys won't ever feel what giving birth is like.**

**Chris: Shuddap Vector.**

**Me: Ugh, guys, can you just not fight anymore?**

**Chrome: Shut your face, I like watching this kind of stuff.**

**Me: Whatever. Read and review!**


End file.
